


Clipped Wings

by Ciph3rtrash (Frizzles)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angel!Au, Angels vs Demons, Fluff and Angst, I'm not a smut person i'm sorry, M/M, angel!Dipper, bill's still a demon but he's humanoid, for now just enjoy the fluffy, maybe in another fic bc i know i CAN write that i just don't feel it, tagged for violence because of later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6127694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frizzles/pseuds/Ciph3rtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines is a young Angel, at 16 years of age. He is hopeless at magic, and cannot fly yet. Lagging behind his twin sister in all aspects of his Angelic schooling, one day he throws caution to the wind and sneaks through the Gate behind his oblivious sister and finds himself stranded on Earth. Directly into the claws of a notorious demon, one who would claim the little Angel for his pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stranded

**Author's Note:**

> First GF fic, bear with me as I learn to write their characters! Comments on anything OOC would be fantastic, and super helpful. :)  
> Note that I'm not actually much of a shipper... I just fell into this one for want of some fics to read haha. It grew on me so here I am. Contributing. o7
> 
> I'm Ciph3rtrash on tumblr, too!

Dipper Pines was a young, inexperienced Angel of 16. His twin sister, Mabel, was the more gifted of the two, and everyone knew it. She was popular, both among the other angels their age and their tutors. Mabel got on well with everyone, and was good at her studies, if a little excitable at times. Dipper, on the other hand, couldn't even grasp the basics of magic. He struggled to get his head around the angelic words, and even when he thought he understood he spell failed to work right. His teachers were frustrated with his lack of progress, but none of them more so than himself. 

That was why, when Mabel was assigned yet another mission, Dipper had decided that this time he was going too. No one need to know. When his sister passed through the gate that connected their home world to earth, he slipped through behind her. No one cried out behind him, no alarms were set off. He'd made it through. Earth.

By the time he recovered his senses enough to look around - the first trip through the gate was always disorienting - Mabel was gone. He was alone... And, immediately, lost. The gate appeared to come through in the middle of a forest. Dipper supposed that made sense - they wouldn't want a stray human to get caught in the gate when it opened. He dimly recalled one such case in the history books, and it had had awful consequences for the poor human. But unfortunately for Dipper, it meant he had no idea where he was or which way led to civilisation. 

That was when the panic set in. He was alone, lost, and no one knew he was even gone yet. He assumed, anyway. They were not likely to have noticed yet, since his next lesson hadn't been for another hour at least. He bit his knuckle, trying to think his way out of his predicament. He'd been terrible at Magic, that much was true, but no one could deny that he was a smart boy. Where Mabel had talent, Dipper was a young genius. Sadly that genius was not helping at this moment in time. He absolutely could not think of anything to help him find his way - Mabel had already flown off in search of her given goal, while Dipper himself still could not fly. Yet another area where Mabel was ahead of him - her wings had blossomed out into beautiful hazel pinions, large enough for flight already. To Mabel's delight, her wings had turned out to be the narrower kind, more suited to faster flight and tight manoeuvres. She still tired quite easily when flying, but at least she could fly. Dippers wings were too small, pathetic little dirty white things that fluttered uselessly against his back. If only they were big enough... He could get out of this mess so easily. 

Ah, at least it couldn't get any worse, he supposed. He could just sit tight till someone realised he was missing, wait for them to come find him. He'd be scolded for sure, but he'd be safe, too.

And that was when it all got worse.


	2. Ensnared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper bit back a sob, recognising the whole situation as hopeless. He was caught in the grasp of a demon, one that evidently hadn't rescued him out of the goodness of their - do demons have hearts? He had no idea - and the wolves were still about. They had seemingly lost his scent somehow, and he had the awful sneaking feeling that it was because the smell of demon overpowered the smell of Angel...

Dipper was first alerted to their presence by their growling, low and angry. His head shot up, and he scrambled to his feet, anxiously looking around the small clearing. The first emerged only moments later, quickly followed by the rest of the pack. Great, wolves. They were eyeing him up hungrily, and he could see just how thin they were. So, hungry wolves. Even better. Dipper bit his lower lip, backing up slightly and trying to quell the rising panic - how to get out of  _this_  particular situation?

The wolves were still for a moment, staring at him as if sizing him up, gauging if it was worth it. Evidently, they decided that _any_  meal was worth it - they surged forwards moment later, padding as one unit towards Dipper.  
  
His panic broke through then, and he flared his wings out without thinking. The display did very little to intimidate the wolves - of course it wouldn't, his wings being as small as they were - though they did falter for only a moment. That was all it took for Dipper to turn and run, barreling through the undergrowth behind him and fleeing for his life. Stupid, he knew, he probably couldn't outrun the wolves even starved as they were. But panic had the better of him, and his flight instinct had taken over. Doing the best that it could, considering he couldn't actually fly yet.

Behind him, the wolves gave chase the instant he fled, their hunger motivating them to chase after even this scrawny scrap of meat. He ran as hard as he could, hearing the snarling behind him, and barely watching where he was going. It was that disregard for his direction that ultimately stopped him, when he barreled straight into a hard form. He was knocked back with a soft 'oof!', landing on the ground in a sprawled heap and immediately scrambling to get back up again.  
  
In his panic he hadn't realised that the form he'd ran into had not the hardness of a tree, but more of a soft solidity. He noticed when he was grabbed about the waist, though. He shouted, squirming and kicking and flapping his wings wildly, all to no avail. Whoever had lifted him had a good grip on him, and they were stronger than he was. He squeezed his eyes shut, panic overflowing and making it hard to breathe at all. He tried to concentrate on his breaths, short and gasping as they were, to deepen them and get more air in. But that proved to be nigh impossible with one thought running at the front of his mind - 'I'm going to die I'm going to die I'm going to die.'

A low chuckle worked its way out above him, and then a high, arrogant voice - "You're not going to die, kid. Relax."  
  
_That_  got Dipper's attention, and he froze up at the implications of those words. Whoever this stranger was, he had read his thoughts. That made his captor no angel, nor human. The form definitely seemed human, hands and arms wound around him and a hard chest he was being held against. So that left one other species that shared at least remotely the same humanoid form. That made his captor a...  
  
"Demon." The voice completed his thoughts, sounding amused.  
  
"At least you're not stupid." They hummed, and Dipper felt it vibrating through him. He panicked again, redoubling his efforts to escape - wings beating, limbs flailing. Had he been able to reach, he would have even bitten - he was desperate to be released.

"If you'd like to end up as puppy chow so badly, then by all means, do." The voice returned, now irritated by his actions. "It would make no difference to me in the slightest, kid."

Dipper bit back a sob, recognising the whole situation as hopeless. He was caught in the grasp of a demon, one that evidently hadn't rescued him out of the goodness of their - do demons have hearts? He had no idea - and the wolves were still about. They had seemingly lost his scent somehow, and he had the awful sneaking feeling that it was because the smell of demon overpowered the smell of Angel...  
  
The demon huffed and shifted him into a more comfortable grip before turning to leave. They didn't say anything to Dipper, who'd now exhausted himself struggling and hung limply in their grasp. A peek revealed the Angels mind to be in shock, hardly interesting to look at for now. They decided to change that. "Dipper.... Dipper Pines.." They mused, rubbing a feather between two fingers absently. Annoyingly, the Angel didn't even acknowledge his name. He just hung in his grasp, watching the ground go by. The demon resigned to a journey in silence.

X

The walk seemed to last an eternity to Dipper, exhausted and in shock as he was. But at last it did come to an end, and wearily he raised his head to peer blearily about. In the forest, he had struggled to make out any features of his captor when he'd tried. Now, under bright sunshine, he could see much better. The first thing he noticed was how surprisingly nice the area was. He was suspended over a roughly cobbled together pathway, one that split messily to lead up to several different doorways. The houses themselves were small and unassuming - a fact that puzzled Dipper greatly. Weren't demons supposed to be prideful, greedy creatures? With that thought, he turned his attention to his captor. To the demon holding him casually under one arm, like finding a stray angel was an everyday occurrence.

Carefully, trying not to make it obvious, the little angel turned his head and peered from under his lashes at the man holding him. Tall, slender, but evidently strong. He was dressed casually, an untucked white shirt, top button hanging undone, and a pair of black tight fitting jeans. Pale skin and - were those scales?? Yes, scales - in the soft creases of skin around the demons eyes, and at the base of his ears (Which, Dipper absently noted, tapered to a point just like every demonic stereotype he'd ever seen), tiny golden scales flecked the skin. The face was surprisingly human, with the barest hints of the mans nature. Thin lips, indented by small fangs that poked out slightly. One perfectly normal human nose, and... Oh. That wasn't normal.

Dipper flinched then, drawing those eyes to him. As much as he didn't want to meet them with his own, he was drawn in as if mesmerised. Chocolate brown met one golden eye, and one glaring slit. The demon's right eye was completely black, sclera and iris. The pupil was a snake-like slit, shocking white against black. At the sight of the angel looking back at him, the demon bared his teeth in a feral grin.

"You finally woke up then, Pinetree?" The look on his face was vicious, but his voice rang out playful and light. It took Dipper a moment to realise what he had said, then he grew flustered.

"P...Pinetree?" He asked weakly, unsure if he really wanted to be having a conversation with a demon - even if he had 'saved' him. He honestly wasn't sure if this was any better than being torn apart by wolves.

"Sure! Found you in the forest, didn't I?"

"..I guess.."

"So. You're Pinetree" The demon's tone made it clear that that was that. Dipper didn't argue, drawing back in on himself. Everything he knew about demons told him NOT to engage, that demons could and would twist his words and ensnare him in a cleverly woven trap designed to make him think he wanted to be there. He really, really did not want to be there. Uncomfortably avoiding the demon's gaze now, he resumed his 'examination'.  
  
The man had short blonde hair, longer on top and messily curling over his forehead - something Mabel might refer to as 'endearing', Dipper supposed. He couldn't see it, himself. Besides that, the biggest giveaway as to his captor's true nature arched up over his shoulders. Wings, huge and batlike, folded against his back. Dipper found himself both repulsed by them and jealous at the same time. They were nothing like an angel's wings, black and leathery with sharply clawed 'fingers' - but they were plenty large enough for flight, and that Dipper envied.

The demon sniffed, then spoke in a haughty tone. "There is nothing wrong with my wings. Yours are the weird ones, thank you very much."

Dipper flushed at that, having forgotten that demons could read minds. Before he could apologise like the polite angel he'd been raised to be, the demon spoke again.

"Oh, no. Not all demons! I'm special." He sounded awfully pleased with himself, puffing his chest out slightly. "The mind is MINE."

Against his better judgement, Dipper was intrigued, and was about to ask what exactly he meant when they stopped suddenly. He found himself squished up against the demon's side, being shuffled into the crook of his arm so as to free up his hands while he delved into his pockets for a set of silver keys. The angel made a muffled sound of complaint, wriggling again and flapping his one free wing.  
  
He had a strong feeling he really did not want to go inside the demon's house - or lair, wasn't that what they called them? - and his mind was racing now, panic welling up once again. If he went in there, he probably wouldn't come back out! Oh god, Mabel would never know what had happened to him, none of the angels would, what if she thought he'd abandoned her willingly? His mind became a whir of _Mabel Mabel Mabel Need to get out Out Out_ and he kicked weakly at the demons side. All he got in response was a low chuckle, and then he was dropped without warning.

As unexpected as it was, Dipper wasted no time in making a break for it. Freedom was so close he could taste it, even if he didn't know where exactly this - shockingly serene - Hellbound village was. He only made it a few steps before he was caught violently about the throat, choked by his own momentum and yanked backwards. He fell onto the cobbled pathway, gasping for air, and his hands flew to his neck. His fingers scrabbled at smooth scales, finding no purchase, while his mind caught up with what had happened.  
  
Of course. The man had a tail, one that was currently wound tight around his throat and keeping him captive. He bit back a sob as he realised that the taste of freedom moments before had been just a cruel game to the demon, one he had never intended to let Dipper win. The click of the lock behind him reached his ears, the slight creak of the door, and then clawed hands were grasping him about the torso and he was lifted from the ground once again.

And into the demon's lair he was taken, not knowing what to expect but certain it would only end one way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow you guys really like your fics! That dinky little 500 something word prologue already has more kudos than either of my multi-chaptered spn fics haha. Well, I ran this one by my sister quickly and she thinks it's IC, but you guys tell me if she's lying to me ok. :3
> 
> Forever worried that my writing feels flat because I honestly can't tell.. And at some point I've gotta do some art to go with this ;o  
> stop trying to americanise my writing spellcheck! ;;
> 
> I'll be honest, I totally had several bits and pieces of this fic from different chapters written up well before I ever posted the prologue. I'm having fun! Next chapter is from scratch, though. This time was a bit ahead of schedule because it's fun~ May have to extend past ten chapters a little.. that was more of a guide for me, tbh. We'll see!
> 
> Edited for easier reading... hopefully.


	3. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill rose from his chair then, stalking towards Dipper while the angel's back was turned. He leaned in, his hands falling heavy on Dipper's shoulders. Dipper stiffened at the touch, gnawing at his lower lip.  
> "Then, how about this?" Bill purred into his ear, wings curling around the angel to trap him.
> 
> "How about we make a little deal?"

"Bro-bro!" Mabel's voice rang out cheerily as she returned home, wings fluttering behind her as she skipped forwards. "Where you at, Dippin' Dot?"  
She searched all her brothers regular hiding spots - the little alcoves in the library, the sunlit cliffs where Dipper could often be found gazing out across the skyscape longingly, and the warm sun dappled clearing in the forest where she had often come across her brother speaking animatedly with the other denizens of Heaven. Though she searched with enthusiasm initially, with each empty area she slowly lost her cheer, starting to frown.  
  
"Diiiippperrrrrr!" She called, taking to the air to widen her search. The hours seemed to fly by as she began to systematically cover all of Heaven, her worry growing with every hour. Heaven was huge, but there were only so many places Dipper usually went. After the first few hours passed, she enlisted the help of the elder angels reluctantly.

It took them an entire day to verify that the little flightless angel was indeed not in Heaven anymore.

  
The angels were furious.

Mabel shrunk back from them as the council shouted at her, a clamour of angry voices that blended into a wordless mass of sound. She couldn't make out anything they were shouting, but she got the gist of it; Dipper was missing, he had clearly passed through the Gate, and she had been the last one to use said Gate. In the eyes of the council, her brothers disappearance was her fault entirely.  
  
She felt tears welling up in her eyes, not listening to the council but rather to her own inner monologue. She was blaming herself too, mentally beating herself up over not noticing Dipper following her, and how she hadn't paid as much attention to him as she should have. She'd known he wasn't happy, how he still couldn't fly and how he struggled to grasp the basics of angelic magicks, but she'd been too busy reveling in her own newly found flight and her first missions to Earth to do much more than say a few words of comfort before being swept away in her own life again. If only she had spent more time talking his problems through with him, if only she had offered more support, a shoulder to lean on, if only she had helped him with his magic lessons.. If only, If only, If only.  
She snapped to attention when she heard her name shouted in a stern voice, silencing her internal dialogue if only for a moment to listen to what was to come.  
  
The angel who had spoken was one she knew well; one of the youngest on the council, which mostly consisted of decrepit old angels, too old for missions but not frail by any means. These angels were considered the wisest in all of Heaven, and as such no longer ventured forth to Earth, as they were too valuable to risk. Her great uncle, Stanford, was a very recent addition to the councils ranks. In his time, Ford had been a bit of a rebellious angel, refusing to return to Heaven for many years.. Instead, he had lived in Earth among the humans, hiding his wings under long coats and picking up many of their habits. Now, he was considered one of the foremost experts on humanity.  
  
"Mabel Pines..." Ford started, frowning down at her. "While the council recognises your negligence, and punishment must be handed down, that can wait. Our first priority now is to find and recover Dipper Pines."

X

The demon, it turned out, went by the name of Bill. Dipper didn't know why, but it had surprised him to find demons had such... Normal names. It had surprised him even more that the demon had even bothered to share his name, given how he was expecting this to all end.  
  
But Bill had been shockingly nice to him so far - well, barring the heavy sarcasm and occasional cruel jab of the tail. Dipper was rapidly learning that much of what he thought he knew of demons was either outright wrong or not quite on the mark. That being said, he had felt at least somewhat validated by his expectations of demon lairs when, upon first entering the unassuming little building Bill had taken him to, he had been surprised to find that the inside was much larger than the outside.  
  
What had looked like a small, run down shack had become an elaborate mansion on the inside, with high arching ceilings and ornate doorways. The floor was cold stone, soft red carpets overlaid that matched the drapes hanging along the walls, which were paneled wood. Dipper followed Bill, mouth hanging open slightly as he took in the sights of the demon lair. It was much more along the lines of what he'd expected, but it still came as quite the surprise to the little angel - Heaven had it's fair share of ornate buildings, that was true, but much of the angels living quarters were simple and small.  
  
"So! What's a little angel like you doing on Earth?" Bill spun around to face him suddenly, causing said angel to bump into him. Dipper rubbed his nose and peered up at the taller man, furrowing his brow.  
  
"I just.. Wanted to see Earth." He half shrugged, averting his gaze. "Why do you care?"  
  
"I don't." Bill replied cheerfully, spinning back around to continue walking. "It's been a long time since I've seen an angel though! Exciting." He grinned at Dipper, all sharp teeth and slit eyes. Dipper shrank in on himself under the demons gaze, feeling distinctly like prey.  
  
It took only a few hours for Dipper to realise that Bill didn't intend to kill him any time soon. The demon had led him to a room relatively small in comparison to the rest of the building so far, and had gestured for Dipper to enter. Warily he did so, only to be surprised to find it was a bedroom. And not so surprised when the door shut with a loud click behind him, locking him into the room.  
  
His first move was to examine the room closely, checking if he'd be able to reach the windows to open them, or if he'd even fit. When it turned out that they were sealed fast, he moved on to searching for any kind of weapon he could use when the demon came back, to give him time to escape.  
  
Unfortunately for Dipper, it turned out that Bill wasn't stupid - and this room seemed to be designed with him in mind. He didn't know how that was possible since he'd only just arrived, but it was true. Any furniture that might be used against the demon was somehow sealed to the floor, by the same kind of magic as the windows Dipper supposed. The room was empty of any smaller belongings that he might conceal, no sharp objects laying about. Dipper was about to give up when he spotted the paperweight, an oversight on Bill's part. He grinned then, darting across the room to it and finding, to his delight, that it was indeed not sealed like the rest. He lifted it up, feeling it's weight in his hands, and nodded to himself.  
  
This would do.

When Bill returned, whistling cheerily to himself what sounded to Dipper like - was that the funeral march tune? He shook his head, bemused, but crept up beside the door with the paperweight in hand. He plastered himself against the wall, waiting as silently as he could be. The door clicked, and then swung open.  
  
Bill was not expecting what came next.  
  
"Pine Tr-" He started to call out, only to take a vicious hit to the jaw. He staggered, crying out with surprise, and then a small body barreled into him and knocked him over. He landed heavy, the air knocked out of his lungs all at once, leaving the demon dazed.  
  
"Sorry!" Dipper squeaked as he ran past, escaping into the hallway and immediately darting off in the direction he remembered them coming from. It only took a few twists and turns before he realised he was utterly lost - again - and he came to a halt. Had these hallways always been so twisting? He shook his head, trying to clear his mind, but confusion was settling fast and taking root. Something was wrong, something about this demons lair was affecting him badly.

"Pine Tree." The voice growled next to his ear, and Dipper spun around with a yelp. Bill looked furious, that unnatural eye glaring red on black. His claws almost seemed sharper where they dug into Dipper's shoulders when Bill grabbed him, and even the hallway seemed to darken around him. He gulped, feeling very very small.   
  
"Bill?"  
  
"That was stupid." Bill snapped at him, a bruise already blossoming on his jaw. "I have been nothing but nice to you, and this is how you repay me?" His grip tightened, causing the little angel to whimper as blood welled up under his claws.  
  
Dipper hung his head, eyes averted from the angry demon.  
  
Suddenly, Bill let go of him, cheerful again. "Well, let's just say you OWE me big time, and leave it at that!" He grinned down at the angel, who was completely confused by his sudden change in demeanour. Bill took note of the confusion, and grabbed his hand, turning to lead him through the maze-like hallways.  
Dipper followed in silence, his mind working overtime to try and work out the demon.

"Here we are!" Bill's loud voice snapped Dipper out of his thoughts, and he peered around the demon to see into this new room. It seemed to be some kind of living room, and looked shockingly cozy for a demons lair.  
  
"You know," Bill began talking as he moved further into the room, releasing Dipper again and settling into a plush armchair "You really need to stop thinking of us demons in such black and white ways, kid!"  
  
Dipper froze, again reminded that this demon could read minds. He chose to disregard that thought, ignoring the demon in favour of looking through this new room.  
  
It was as overly large as the rest of the house, and the angel couldn't help but feel that maybe Bill was overcompensating for something. The walls were a soft yellow, nearly the same shade as the demon's scales, Dipper noted. A large bookcase spanned the entire length of one wall, and the angel was drawn to it. He pulled a book at random, and was surprised to find that it was a magic book. Running his gaze across the spines of the other books, he found that all of them were magic books. He felt excitement stir within him at the sight of them, his thirst for knowledge kicking in. Just as he was about to reach for more, Bill spoke up from directly behind him.  
  
"Interested in magicks, little angel?" The demon laughed, lifting the Angel in question away from the overladen bookshelves. "I'm afraid those books aren't about your kind of magic. Sorry, kid."  
Dipper protested, squirming about wildly in Bill's grasp to no avail. Once he'd realised that it wasn't working, he quietened down, and was rewarded by his feet planted firmly on the ground again. To his disappointment, the bookshelf was now blocked off by an invisible barrier. He huffed, turned, and stomped off in a very ineffective sulk. The one thing that he'd found to be of interest in this awful situation, and he was being kept away from it!  
  
"Oh, please. If that's all you've found to be interested in, you're not thinking hard enough!" Bill laughed again, settling back down in his chair. He grinned at Dipper, who found he was growing used to the sight of sharp teeth and was less unnerved by it each time it happened.  
  
"Like what?" Dipper replied, turning to face him. Bill seemed pleased to finally have his attention, practically preening in it. His dark wings unfurled to drape across the arms of his chair, while his tail flicked back and forth by the floor.  
  
"Like.. Mm, my lair in general?" He smirked at the angel, who only looked bemused.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Ah ah, you're supposed to think about it yourself! If I just tell you, that would be cheating." Bill flashed another grin, clearly enjoying himself. Dipper, on the other hand, was growing frustrated. While nervous about approaching the demon, he still moved closer to glare at him.  
  
"What do you even want? First you kidnap me from the forest and bring me here, and now you're just going to taunt me? What the hell is in this for you?"  
  
Bill seemed to consider, if only for a moment. Then he shrugged, flicking his tail at the angel and making him scramble backwards out of reach again. "It's fun."  
  
"Fun?!" Dipper felt tears threatening to spill, and turned away so the demon couldn't see. "My sister is probably panicking right now! She probably thinks I'm dead, and I have no way of telling her otherwise! You saved me from the wolves, but you're WORSE than them.. I want to go home." He coughed, rubbing at his eyes.  
  
Bill rose from his chair then, stalking towards Dipper while the angel's back was turned. He leaned in, his hands falling heavy on Dipper's shoulders. Dipper stiffened at the touch, gnawing at his lower lip.  
  
"Then, how about this?" Bill purred into his ear, wings curling around the angel to trap him.

"How about we make a little deal?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sister gave me her sore throat ;; I feel awful.  
> Here you go guys! Hopefully they're still reasonably IC :3
> 
> Unsurprisingly, it's a lot easier to keep updates regular when you have a rough plan of what each chapter should be like instead of just winging it each time. Stupid past me :P
> 
> You guys are great!


	4. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demons make deals and twist them to benefit only themselves. That's one of the first things we were taught!

"No!" Dipper pulled away immediately, spinning to glare Bill down. "I'm not stupid! Demons make deals and twist them to benefit only themselves. That's one of the first things we were taught!"

"How rude." Bill gave a half shrug, remaining crouched in place. "You are seriously stereotyping here, you know?"

"You're a DEMON! It's demon nature to only look out for yourself! We were taught-"

"-You were taught, you were taught." Bill scowled then, his wings snapping in on either side of Dipper. "You were taught by angels, Pine Tree! Prejudiced angels who don't give a fuck about portraying demons accurately."

Dipper yelped, the wings taking him by surprise. He found himself pinned between them painfully, the clawed fingers of Bill's wings jabbing him in the sides and back. "Let go!"  
"Why don't you make me, Pine Tree?" Bill taunted him, amusement bubbling beneath his irritation with the angel. "Perhaps it's time you started looking out for yourself, too."  
Dipper winced as a claw drew blood where it jabbed into his leg, the wings having a surprisingly strong grip for limbs so fragile on angels. He supposed this was just one more way demons had an advantage against angels; angels wings were strong in flight, yes, but fragile like birds bones. He could feel the coiled strength in Bill's wings, and when he grabbed at one wing to try and force it away the bone held firm under his hands.

"You'll have to try harder than that." Bill snorted, flicking his tail over to jab Dipper in the forehead. The angel reeled backwards, the tail just as surprisingly strong as the wings. He found himself falling backwards, and cried out with surprise mixed in with fear before he was caught. The wings supported him at the same time as torturing him, the clawed fingers working deeper into his limbs slowly. Blood dripped to the floor, staining the carpet, but Bill didn't seem to care much at all. Dipper bit back a curse and started to work back to his feet, wincing with every movement. Once back upright, he grabbed at a wing again, determined this time. He threw his whole weight - admittedly, not much - forwards on the wing, and felt it give way and crumple beneath him. Triumph gave way to short lived terror as he realised that once again he was falling - only this time, nothing caught him. He hit the floor hard, and lay dazed for a moment. Bill started laughing then, tucking his wings against his back and poking Dipper on the head. 

"Genius. Well, good job kid. You got out, sort of."  
At that, Dipper sat up, indignant. "Were you testing me?!" He shoved Bill's hand away from his head, hissing through his teeth when the demons claws caught on the soft flesh between his fingers and dragged. Bill shrugged, inspecting his claws then. Dipper twisted back into a proper sitting position, glowering at him - which quickly turned to a look of disgust when Bill started licking his claws clean, Dipper's blood disappearing into his mouth.

"Hmm, angel blood." Bill grinned at him, waggling his fingers in his direction. "Kinda tingles."  
Dipper just stared at him, repulsed.

It took most of the day before the angel started talking to the demon again, and at first it was only one word answers and annoyed grunts. Bill was persistant, though, and Dipper was finding it harder and harder to just ignore him - not when the demon kept hanging over him, poking at him and nearly tripping him with his tail at times. Finally, Dipper had had enough, shoving at Bill's chest ineffectively and craning his neck back to glare at him. 

"Go away!"

Bill stuck his tongue out, and Dipper was unsurprised to see that it was forked. Stereotypes, indeed. "No." He smirked down at the angel, who then huffed in response and spun away, speed walking out of Bill's reach with his little wings fluttering in agitation.

Much to his chagrin, Bill kept pace with him easily. Then he started to speak again, and Dipper once again tuned him out. At least, he did until he heard the word 'deal'. He snapped, spinning and ducking past Bill's wings - only to be stopped cold by the tail. He glared sullenly at the sharp tip inches from his eyes, recognising the unspoken threat.

"Come ooon, Pine Tree! You won't even listen to what the terms would be!" Bill whined, turning to face him again and retracting his tail once his hands gripped Dipper's shoulders. Dipper shuddered at his touch, his earlier revulsion with the demon surfacing again, while his mind raced over all the things Bill could possibly try to ask for.

Bill only laughed then, picking the angel up effortlessly despite his sudden protests and carrying him over to the blocked off bookshelf. He stepped through where the invisible barrier had been moments before, dropping Dipper in front of the books. "Look, you're all caught up in this 'demons only want your soul!' bull. What would I want with the soul of a puny little angel like you? Nothing! Even an older angelic soul is still angelic, and it would take more effort than it's worth for me to manipulate divine energies. Not that I COULDN'T, I just don't particularly want to."

Dipper listened in silence, his attention half on what Bill was saying and half on the books within reach now. Magic books, ones he hadn't seen before in Heaven... He only started fully listening to Bill again towards the end of his little spiel, and then he felt confused. "Wait, what? You DON'T want my soul? Then why'd you bring me here, why are you keeping me?!"

Bill shrugged, dropping to the floor and crossing his legs. "Felt like it."

"You... Felt like it?!" Dipper stared at him, aghast. "That's not a good reason to kidnap someone! What the heck!"

"You are REALLY hung up on the whole kidnapping thing, aren'tcha?"

"YES!"

"Whatever. Look, just listen kid." Bill's hand fell heavy on Dipper's head, tail winding around one ankle slowly. Dipper shifted uncomfortably, certain that the demon had no concept of personal space.

"How about this? I'll let you read those books, and even try and help you understand them if you need me to. In exchange... You stick around, and quit trying to look for ways out. I know you think you're being subtle about it, kid, but you forget- mind reader."

Dipper twisted his head back to stare up at him, bemused. "...Seriously? What on Earth do you get out of that?"

Bill gave a half shrug with one shoulder, his hand falling from the little angels head. "I get real bored by myself. And I've never had an _angel_  hanging around before." He stared down at Dipper, leering.

Dipper scowled in response, fluttering his wings as he considered. He _did_  want to read those books... Badly. And he honestly couldn't see how Bill could twist that deal in his favour too badly. Sure, he wanted him to stick around but... As soon as Dipper had got what he needed from the books, he wouldn't need them anymore and he could make the deal null, right? He looked Bill dead in the eyes, frowning. "Fine. But only till I'm done with your books."

"You wound me, making it so obvious that you're using me." Bill placed a hand over his heart, assuming demons had those, in mock dismay. Dipper only rolled his eyes, so Bill dropped the act and held out a clawed hand to him. Blue flames licked up his blackened hands, which Dipper eyed cautiously. He took the proffered hand slowly, expecting the fire to hurt - only to be greeted by a gentle coolness instead of heat, and an odd tickling sensation where the fire flickered over his skin. 

"...Okay. So.. Now what?" Dipper ventured after a moment passed, starting to feel awkward. Bill flashed a predatory grin before releasing his hand, gesturing to the books behind him. "What's mine is yours." He bowed, grin still in place, before turning to leave. Before the door closed behind him, his voice reached Dipper in a sing-song tone. 

"Don't break the deal, Pine Tree~"

Several hours passed with Dipper completely immersed in the books, sitting on the floor surrounded by piles that he had pulled from the bookcase. Scattered papers dotted the room, notes that he'd jotted down before casting aside to move on to the next thing. These books were strange to him, the way they spoke of magic. The angels had taught him that magic was a tool, a means to an end... But it seemed that demons revered magic, immersed their very beings in it. It was so different from his teachings that he had taken a moment to just stare blankly towards a wall upon first opening a book and reading the intro, his mind working overtime to make sense of this completely different view towards magic.

Now though, he had become accustomed to the way the demon author spoke of magic, and was skim reading through as many books as he could as fast as possible. These books were thorough in their magic instructions, and he was itching to try them out. Perhaps not indoors, though.

He was startled from his thoughts by a touch to his wings, reflexively jerking away. When he turned and saw it was Bill, he frowned at him. "Don't touch."

"Why not?" Bill quirked an eyebrow, reaching again with one hand.

"For one, because you were beating me up only a few hours ago. And for two, because you just DON'T touch an angels wings." Dipper scowled at him, slapping the hand aside.

Bill sat back, a bemused look on his face. "You don't? Why-ever not?"

"They're just.. Private." Dipper looked away, a flush rising in his cheeks. "Angel thing."

"That's weird." Bill spoke up after a moment of musing quietly, bopping Dipper on the head gently with his own wing. "Demons groom each others wings all the time. At least, the feathery ones do." He amended himself quickly, stretching his own out luxuriously. 

Dipper looked at him wide eyed, scandalised by this new information. "But..!"

Bill burst out laughing at the thought running through the angels mind, grabbing at his sides. "Oh, oh Pine Tree! Are you serious?"

Dipper felt heat rise in his cheeks as Bill laughed at him, and stumbled to his feet, pouting as he tried to storm out of the room in a sulk. The effect was ruined when he tripped over Bill's tail, and he froze the instant he felt a hand buried in his feathers, stifling a gasp of surprise.

Bill leaned over the petrified angel, still gripping a fistful of feathers. "So, is this like.. Blasphemy for you?" He gave a crooked grin, tugging gently.

Dipper remained frozen, even his mind disturbingly silent. Even Mabel had never touched his wings, nor he hers. And now a _demon_  was grabbing at them, and he was paralysed completely by the situation. Wings were _intimate_ , intensely so, and only bonded angels groomed one another. Bill had crossed a line, and he had no idea how to re-establish that boundary.. No one had ever been so interested in his pathetic little wings, and even if they had, no angel would ever invade another like this.

X

The search wasn't going well.  
The angels had passed through the Gate, taking off in pairs to comb the immediate vicinity of where the Gate opened. They had gradually increased their search, moving further and further from the clearing the Gate opened into, but found no signs of the tiny angel. Mabel, flying alongside Ford and his twin, Stan, could feel the tears welling up again against her will. _'Where are you... Bro-bro, please...'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny bit late bc of Easter when my family wanted us all to go out, but here we go! Hopefully I'm not messing up the characters too badly :P


	5. The Face of Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He suddenly felt very small, aware of his puny life force in the face of this vast sea of magic.

It had taken a few minutes before Bill released him again, and Dipper scurried away the instant he did. He tucked his wings in tight against his back, turning to face Bill - more to keep his wings out of reach than to actually look at the demon. Said demon looked overly smug in that moment, a look the little angel dearly wished he could wipe off his face.

"Come onn Pine Tree, don't be like that. What's the big deal with those little featherdusters anyway?" Bill snorted, shaking out his own black wings. Dipper didn't reply immediately, instead choosing to tuck himself behind the large sofa besides the bookcase. Thankfully, the living room was full of places he could hide from Bill if he had to, and plenty of 'obstacles' that could slow Bill down if needs be. Besides the bookshelf against the wall, groaning under the weight of Bill's impressive magic book collection, and the soft cream sofa next to it, the centre of the room was taken up by a large, round glass table. The middle of the table was taken up by a small pile of skulls, which were blatantly fake, and Dipper could only assume was Bill trying to have a sense of humour about the whole 'demon lair' thing. As if to prove that point, a couple of large, brightly coloured beanbags lay tossed in the corner, completely ruining any creepiness the skulls might have inspired. Bill's armchair was pulled up near the bookcase, evidently his favoured reading spot, with a small end table beside it stacked with a few worn-looking books. Bill was by no means a neat demon, and Dipper's little reading session had only made it that much worse - the floor was covered with scattered books, Dipper's notes, and even a few small scales littered the floor. His attention was soon captured by Bill again as the demon moved closer, peering around the sofa at him.

"Piiiine Tree, what are you even hoping to achieve by hiding? I know exactly where you are."

"Go away!" Dipper yelped and scooted back further behind the sofa, glaring at that smug face. "You just DON'T do that!" 

"Why not?" Bill sounded genuinely interested, a fact that made Dipper pause for a moment.

"Because.." He gnawed at his bottom lip, mind racing. What to tell the demon? The truth was a guarded secret among angels - that their wings were their most vulnerable point, an extension of their soul beyond the physical flesh. He couldn't tell Bill THAT. 

Ah, but he had forgotten - he didn't need to. Bill raised an eyebrow, no longer looking so smug.

"Really, now? That's your _soul_? I hate to break it to you, kid, but yours isn't looking so impressive right now." The demon rose to his feet and pushed the sofa aside with one movement, stalking towards Dipper with interest.  
"Y'know, that seems like an awful move on Nature's part. Making your most obvious aspect your weakest point?" Bill grinned at him, poking him in the forehead. "Ah, no wonder demons are superior~"

Dipper felt himself flush angrily, glowering up at him. "Just because my wings haven't grown in yet doesn't mean they're not impressive." He huffed, pushing away again and slipping out the other end from behind the sofa. He eyed Bill warily as he stood, but the demon held up his hands in a placating manner.

"Okay, fine. I won't touch. Calm down, Pine Tree." Bill pushed the sofa back up against the wall smoothly, before heading towards the door. As he passed Dipper, the angel turning to keep his wings away from him - despite his assurances, he didn't really trust Bill - he flicked him with his tail. 

"I am going to go get food. You stay here and behave, be a good little angel." He grinned at him, then he was gone, the door shutting behind him firmly.

Dipper calmed down once Bill was gone, ruffling his feathers and returning to the magic books. As much as the demon got on his nerves, and he very much did want to leave and go home - he just couldn't pass up the opportunity these books presented to him. He dragged one of the beanbags over to the corner, rather than sit in Bill's chair, sinking into it with a new book off the shelf.

An hour later, Dipper shut the book gently, mulling over its contents quietly. He glanced at the door, but there was no sign of Bill returning yet. He was itching to try out the spells from the last book, but he couldn't very well do them indoors... Just in case. He didn't want to set fire to the house, after all. Placing the book to one side, Dipper wriggled out of the beanbag to his feet, which took a few minutes - Bill's beanbags were excessively squishy, and every time he tried to get up he sank back down. Once he'd managed to fight his way to freedom, Dipper padded over to the door. He pulled it open slowly, peering out into the dark hallway. Immediately, he was struck by the same dizzying effect as earlier, when he'd tried to run from Bill. The hallway seemed to warp before his eyes, and he felt nausea rising as a result. He stayed in the bright rectangle of light the doorway to the living room provided, wary about stepping foot into the the hallway. He strained his eyes, trying to see to the end of it, and instead the hallway seemed to lengthen and narrow off into the distance. The darkness loomed over him, and Dipper felt the first stirrings of fear. He took in a deep breath, reminding himself that it was only a hallway, and it wasn't like he was trying to escape - he just wanted to go outside, so he wouldn't damage anything practicing. There was nothing in the deal against that, after all.

Suddenly, Dipper became aware of a prickling sensation at the back of his neck, the sense that _someone was watching him._  An icy chill crawled up his spine, and it was as if the darkness came alive before his eyes. It seemed to reach towards him, and he was hyperventilating now, fear strangling his airways, a palpable icy lump forming in his stomach. He backed up into the warm light of the living room, and the darkness seemed to follow, tendrils sliding across the floor towards him. Still, that sensation of being watched remained, and it wasn't just that - wherever those eyes were, whatever they belonged to, Dipper could feel hard malice behind their gaze. Concentrated on him. He backed up quickly, nearly tripping over his own feet, and slammed the door. Breathing hard, he ran for the corner, shoving the beanbag aside and tucking himself tight in between the wall and armchair. He hugged his knees to his chest, fear still prickling over his skin, making his little wings tremble. Dipper bit back a sob and tried to calm himself, to slow his erratic breathing. It was his imagination, that was all - _There was nothing here that would hurt him._

Except, the brightly lit room no longer felt as warm and welcoming. His breath catching in his throat, Dipper raised his head to peer around the room. Nothing was out of place, and no monsters leapt out at him... Still he felt a growing suspense, his body stiff with fear once again. The room, which had previously been warm and spacious, now seemed _too_  big. It was as if it was growing even as he watched - but of course, it wasn't. He placed a hand over his racing heart, sucking in air and trying to think rationally. That was what he was good at, after all.

Before he could calm down and organise his thoughts, the feeling of something watching him returned - much stronger, and more malevolent than before. He shrank back into the corner as far as he could go, pulling the beanbag up as if to hide behind it. As if, whatever was out there, if he couldn't see it, then it couldn't see him. He whimpered quietly to himself, feeling the tears squeezing out of the corners of his eyes to track down his cheeks slowly.  
  
That was how Bill found him when he returned, curled up and passed out in the corner, half covered by the bean bag. He dropped the bag of food onto the table, sweeping past it to go to Dipper. He tossed the beanbag aside carelessly, reaching in to pick up the unconscious angel. Dipper whimpered when he was moved, his cheeks stained with salty tears and lip bloody where he'd bitten it while unconscious. Bill frowned, placing the angel carefully into his armchair and kneeling before him, reaching a hand out to touch the angels forehead. He didn't seem feverish or sick, so Bill closed his eyes and allowed his body to slump down against the chair, reaching with his mind.

When he found Dipper, it was tucked into a dark corner of his own mind. Bill approached cautiously, feeling out with his mind for anything that shouldn't be there. Finding nothing, he waved a hand to raise light on the angel. Dipper opened his eyes when the area lit up, blinking blearily and tilting his head back fearfully, only to relax slightly when he saw it was Bill. As he recovered from the overwhelming terror that had taken root in him, his mindscape slowly formed around them, a lush forest sprouting up in all directions. The ground became the crunchy litter of leaves and twigs from the trees above, and the smell of pine needles filled the air. As Dipper blinked and pushed himself upright, a slight breeze sprung up, caressing his cold skin gently. He shivered and looked to Bill, rubbing at his eyes.

"Where are we?" 

"Your mind, Pine Tree. I gotta say, I didn't think you took the nickname to heart this much." Bill looked around with mild interest, stretching out a hand to touch one of the trees. It felt real under his fingers, the rough bark catching on his claws. "So, what knocked you out?"

"Knocked me out?" Dipper seemed puzzled for a moment, fluffing up his wings and hugging his arms to himself. "Oh.. Oh. I don't know.. I tried to go outside to try some of those spells out but..."

Bill held up a hand, stretching slowly. "Say no more."

Dipper looked up at him, frowning now. "Why? What was that?"

Bill gave a half shrug, scratching at the scales by his ears. "Demon lairs are sort of sentient, Pine Tree. Mine knew about the deal, and it couldn't tell your intent. So it did what it could to keep you in, from running away and breaking the deal."

"I wasn't going to break the deal!" Dipper fired up immediately, indignant.

"Relax, kid! I know you weren't. Just wait for me to come get you next time." Bill peeled a scale clean off, watching it land among the leaves. "Time to wake up now, anyway." He snapped his fingers, and the forest around them wavered and faded.

Dipper woke with a start, pushing himself up off the arm of the chair. His head throbbed for a moment before the pain subsided, and he rubbed at his eyes as he sat up. He was somewhat surprised to find Bill draped across the bottom of the chair, in a position that looked exceedingly uncomfortable. He waited as Bill stirred slowly, only stretching his legs out as they cramped once Bill had sat up out of the way. Bill watched him for a moment before he rose to his feet, stretching in every direction - arms up, wings out and tail behind. He gave Dipper a crooked grin before turning to the food he'd abandoned on the table, still plenty hot. For all the time that had seemed to pass to them in the mindscape, mere minutes had passed in reality. 

"I hope you like chinese. It was the only place open." 

Dipper watched Bill's back passively, resting his chin in one hand. "Mmm, good enough."

X

"So, about that magic you wanted to try." Bill clapped his hands together, grinning over at the angel. Dipper eyed him warily, pushing up out of the armchair. The food had been plenty hot and he felt full and sleepy after eating, but the mention of magic stirred him.

"What about it?"

"Why not try now?" Bill stood in one swift moment, grabbing for Dipper's wrist. Dipper yelped as he was tugged to his feet and dragged over to the door, and as Bill reached for the handle he felt fear stirring again.

"Wait-"

"Hmmm?" Bill peered down at him, letting him go and half turning. "What? You're scared of a little dark now, Pine Tree?" He snorted, pulling the door open before Dipper could protest any further. He stepped out into the hall, and after a moments hesitation Dipper followed.

The hallway, so dark and brooding before, seemed perfectly normal now. It didn't twist under his gaze, and the dark was just that - dark. No reaching tendrils to grasp at him, and nothing glared at him angrily. Still, Dipper stuck close to Bill's side, the memory of the horrible fear it had inspired earlier still fresh in his mind. Bill seemed fully aware of his thoughts - of course he was - and kept one hand on his shoulder lightly, leading Dipper out towards the lair exit.

When they emerged into the cool air outdoors, Dipper breathed a sigh of relief, inching away from the gaping darkness that was the door. It was late, the sun setting in the distance, casting the world in a soft orange glow with long shadows. Dipper couldn't help but relax, breathing in the sweet scent of fresh rain and grass. Though it was most definitely a demonic neighbourhood, it was a nice area - the houses were spread enough to ensure each had privacy, the pathways consisted of cobbled stone and dirt and grass was everywhere. Some of the houses had beautiful gardens - one in particular caught Dipper's eye, a garden with so many different flowers blooming in it that he suspected the demon who lived there was some kind of witch. Bill chuckled as he caught Dipper's thoughts, reaching to grip his upper arm gently and steer him around the side of the house.

"Come on, you can practice around here."

Dipper followed willingly, closing his eyes for a long moment and trusting the demon to lead him, reveling in the soft breeze that caressed his face. It was a gorgeous evening, and he had to admit, he was a little jealous of how NICE the place these demons lived in was. Heaven had gardens, yes, but much of it was cold white stone, plain and functional. Heaven was about order and tidiness, while these demons were seemingly at peace with Nature. Again he was reminded of how differently angels and demons lived, in so many different aspects of their lives.

"Here we go." Bill's voice woke him from his thoughts, and Dipper blinked his eyes open to find they were standing in what appeared to be Bill's garden - a vast open space behind the house. Bill evidently didn't care for gardening, the only flowers growing here were wildflowers that had bloomed by themselves scattered across the area. Nonetheless, Dipper found it beautiful if only for how much it belonged to Nature.

That had been what had defined his favourite places in Heaven, too - the library had a special place in his heart, that was true, but his other favourite spots had all been places where Nature had been allowed to grow wild, outside of Heaven's obsessive order. The cliffs especially had been somewhere he could nearly always be found, a place that Heaven simply couldn't tame. He had adored the breathtaking view they had offered, blazing sunsets searing clouds in oranges and yellows, visible far beneath him till at last the sun would sink beneath the horizon. If he couldn't fly yet, at least he could feel alive on those cliffs.

Shaking himself out of his reverie, Dipper recalled what they were out there for - magic. Excitement stirred now, and he dropped to the ground to pull off his shoes. The grass here looked soft, and besides - magic was of Nature, and anything that would afford him a deeper connection with that could only help. He stood again once he was barefoot, padding out across the grass. It was cool against his feet, and wet from a recent rain, but he didn't mind. He turned to look at Bill, who seemed content to stay where he was, leaning against the wall of the house and watching Dipper with faint interest.

Dipper breathed in deep, closing his eyes and recalling what the books had said about magic. They had claimed that the best way to learn to wield magic was to first feel it flowing throughout, to understand it. The Angels had tried to teach them to force magic to bend to their will through incantations and specialised tools and weapons, which Dipper had had no luck with at all. But this... As soon as he concentrated, allowing his body to relax, he could feel it. A deep wellspring of energy beneath his feet, one that extended into every blade of grass as it tickled his skin. He reached out with his mind and felt the magic flowing out into the trees and flowers, could feel it in every direction. He suddenly felt very small, aware of his puny life force in the face of this vast sea of magic. He could even feel it reaching into the sky, the clouds carrying it with them - and the setting sun, when he turned his attention to it, eyes still closed - the sun seared with its brilliance, an overwhelming concentrated point of magic. He was unaware of it, but tears streaked down his face, tears of joy and wonder that sprang forth of their own accord. This was the true face of Nature, and he felt blessed to see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I really enjoyed writing this chapter! I tried to take some crit I got on the last chapter into account, about filling in the surroundings a bit more, making readers feel something more - not sure if I succeeded on that front, so feedback is always welcome!  
> NGL, I had the imagery for some of this while trying to sleep a week ago and I've been mulling over it all week. I 'wrote' it in my mind that first night, the hallway scene, and it felt really strong at the time.. And then I promptly forgot how I'd worded it, because I was trying to sleep and not writing it down. Hopefully I still did it justice!
> 
> //edit - you know, I just had this thought I really wanted to share.  
> Sometimes, I look at the amount of hits this fic has as opposed to the number of subs and kudos. It feels small in comparison - but then I think, 46 of you are following this fic! That's not just a number, that's 46 individual people who all decided they liked my writing enough to want to know when it updated. And that feels awesome. It's really motivating for getting to the end of this fic, even if I wasn't feeling particularly into it myself. (Which I totally am!) It absolutely makes me feel welcomed to this fandom, given that this is my first fic. I'm not actually a shipper, so my fics will be a variety of ships depending on what ideas I come up with, but It is amazing to see that so many people have looked at my creation and gone 'yes, this is good, I like this!'. Even the people who aren't following it, who read it and left kudos - that's 205 different (presumably) people who've left a little wordless message that they like what I've made. Thinking about it like that... That's a lot of people! So thanks, to all of you!


	6. Starstruck

Dipper was ready.

He could feel the magic coursing through him, thrumming in his blood and electrifying his senses. Everything felt heightened, impossibly so - he could hear the whispering of every individual leaf brushing together in the distant treeline, feel every delicate vibration of the earth beneath his feet. He was aware of minute temperature changes as the breeze brushed chilled fingers against his cheek, and he could even swear that he could _taste_  the magic on his tongue. He felt alive.

He opened his eyes and looked at Bill, and saw everything in immaculate detail. Every delicate, dark lash curving against pale cheeks, every soft crease in the demons lips. He could even see the grooves in the scales, tiny as they were. There was no denying that he made for a very beautiful demon, his hair turned silver under the rising moon. Almost like a halo, Dipper thought.

He saw Bill's lips twitch in the same instant as the thought crossing his mind, and hastily banished the thought from his mind. Instead, he turned his gaze skywards, to the stars.

Night had truly fallen now, all colour leeched from the world by the icy moonlight. In Heaven, the night sky was always beautiful... But Dipper had never seen it like _this_.

The sky above was a vast plane of velvety blackness, completely free of clouds. Above him twinkled thousands of pinpricks of light, his magic-heightened vision picking out constellations and stars he could never have seen before. The sight of the cosmos laid bare before him stole his breath away, and he found himself transfixed. As he gazed up, his small wings stretched out, straining towards the sky with subconscious longing.

And for an instant, Dipper thought he was going mad. It couldn't be, but he accepted it as truth moments later; he could HEAR the stars.  
They, so far away, were whispering to him. They breathed promises of power into his ears, faint voices that had no discernible source nor sound, but still they tickled his ears. He was shown, through vivid woven words and changing constellations above, visions of untold powers, of himself rising among the ranks of Heaven to take the place of the Most Holy of angels.

The voices grew more insistent as he listened, clamouring over one another for his attention, and breathlessly he listened.  
They sang to him of flight then, not just through the clouds but among the stars themselves. They promised, in silken voices, that he could be special, be the first - an angel who could glide through the cosmic heavens, drift along celestial streams where no other could.

Without realising, Dipper strained harder against the earth, his little wings fluttering wildly. He was filled with such longing, an overpowering wish for the freedom of flight, to take up the stars on their glittering promises. Gazing up into that endless galactic sea, Dipper felt himself drifting as if away from himself. His body remained standing strong, but he no longer felt a part of it, losing himself in the stars and reaching for them with all his being. His mind was growing fuzzy, thoughts no longer coherent - focused completely on the velvet words still murmuring into his ears.

Then, suddenly, he was back in himself, wide awake and mind racing. A cold hand grasped his own, grounding him against the stars seductive lure. He swayed on his feet, the sensation of being dragged back to himself dizzying. He felt so very heavy, his body once again enclosing his soul completely, but for his frantically fluttering wings. A voice, this time physical and with gentle breath to accompany it, murmured to him from his side.

"Don't listen to them, kid. They'll spin you pretty pictures of everything you could ever want, but they only think of themselves. They'll lure you in and suck you dry to fuel their own light."

Bill squeezed his hand firmly, drawing Dipper's attention to the warm feeling of another living being. Dipper gazed down at their entwined hands, mind slowly starting to work again. He could still hear the whispers in his ears, but he ignored them now, heeding Bill's words. He swallowed hard, then looked up at the taller demon, trying to ignore the glimpse of dark sky he could see past him.

"What are they?" His voice was quiet and dry, almost a whisper.

"Exactly what you think they are, but also more. They're the stars."

Bill looked up too, gazing dispassionately at the sky. "You took them for granted, I suppose. I doubt you could hear them, you or any of the other angels. Your connection to the world has always been.. Deliberately kept closed. Now that you see as we do, they see you too. They're alive, see. Some kind of celestial witch, thousands of them all drifting up there and looking down on us. We're the prey, and those words are the bait."

He smirked down at the little angel then, squeezing gently with his hand. "Not that you'd make a very good meal."

Dipper ignored the jab, focused so intently on Bill's explanation as he was. "Do they ever stop?"  
  
"Stop? No. Now that you hear them, they'll call to you every night for the rest of your life. You learn to ignore it, eventually, and find ways to muffle it. When it's cloudy they're not so loud, and they can't see you indoors. It's a small price to pay for our strong connections to magic, really."

Bill gave a lopsided shrug with one shoulder, and turned to walk. Still he held onto Dipper, tugging him along with him. "You can try again tomorrow, it's best not to be outside on nights like this."

Dipper spared the sky one last look before they went back inside, and though it twinkled at him all the same it no longer seemed as welcoming.

X

It was troubling, Bill thought, that the kid had taken to demon-style magic so quickly. Admittedly, he had never been near a live angel quite so much before, but what little he knew about them practically screamed that they should be incompatible with the raw wild energies of demon magicks. Angels were Order, cold and calculated. The complete opposite of the untameable natural magic demons wielded.

And yet, Pine Tree had taken to it instantly. He'd read through Bill's books and taken notes, that much Bill had expected. But to actually put those notes into practice, to connect with the world with so much ease - almost as if the kid was a demon himself. It was puzzling, and Bill didn't like not knowing what was going on.

Then the kid had almost been taken in by the star-witches, and Bill had felt an unfamiliar sensation stirring in his chest. Worry. He'd been worried, for a few heartbeats, that his little angel might be taken from him in that moment. Of course, that was only because the angel was a mystery that he wanted to solve and learn more from. Angels were his natural born enemies, it was only instinct that he endeavour to learn more about them so that he might become more efficient at slaying them.  
  
Yet... That had not been what was on his mind, in the moment. He had moved, without meaning to. His hand had found Pine Tree's without a thought, clasping tight and bringing the angel back to himself.

He knew without a doubt that the angel was drunk on the raw energy of nature - something that afflicted every new magic user. He'd known that the moment the angels thoughts had painted Bill in a more.. Romantic light. A halo, honestly. He snorted at the very idea, ignoring the look it drew from Pine Tree at his side. He led the kid to the room he'd graciously granted him, murmuring a vague 'good night' as Pine Tree passed him and turning to pad back down the hallway to his own room once the angel's door clicked shut.

What he hadn't realised in the moment was that perhaps he himself was also a little magic-drunk. It had been a while since Bill had been outside on a cloudless night - demons avoided them as much as possible, for fear of the star-witches seduction. That, he supposed, explained why he had been worried. He absolutely was not attached to the angel - he _certainly_  didn't consider the angel to be _his_.

That would just be ridiculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this is sliiiiightly late. RSI flare up knocked me out for a little, then a nasty case of food poisoning took over and just totally threw me out of my writing rhythm. v.v Then I lost the darn notes I had written down. I found them, though! Today. Lol.
> 
> Another chapter that isn't quite written how I first 'wrote' it in my mind - I absolutely gotta stop imaginary writing these while trying to sleep. It sounds amazing in my head when I first write it and then by the time I can get to write it down somewhere it's all vanished and the wording I first used just evades me. ;; Oh well! Here's a little bit of world building. :) Stuff should start happening faster in the next chapter! //Mabel comes back into it, for a start.//


End file.
